


Least Expected

by Lizzieboo182



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Hobbit/dwarf courting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzieboo182/pseuds/Lizzieboo182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin finally realizes how much he cares for Bilbo, and forgets about the quest for a while.<br/>Him and Bilbo end up in Bag-End</p>
            </blockquote>





	Least Expected

Deep within the dungeon's of the Woodland realm sat a king, not any king, but Thorin Oakenshield. His heart pounding with every foot step he heard coming down the cold stone steps, Simply waiting for the one person he was hoping to see.

"Master Baggins" Thorin's voice sounded relieved. His burgler was safe. "where have you been? are you hurt?" The king rushes to the bars seperating him from the hobbit

"I'm quite alright, Thorin. Truly." Bilbo says as he fights the smile playing on his lips. "Its ok. We're all ok now" The hobbits delicate fingers fiddle around with rather large keys, his hands shaking. he hadn't wanted to show any sign of being afraid.

" Here" Bilbos small hand was then covered by a much rougher, scarred and caloused one. "Let me" He whispers, his thumb gently stroking his smooth skin for a brief moment before taking the key, unlocking his own little cell and rushing out, past Bilbo to get to the other dwarves.

"Where's Bilbo?" Came Bofur's voice before spotting the Hobbit.

"He's saved us" Balin smiles, giving a knowing glance between Thorin and Bilbo, after seeing the stares the king would cast on Bilbo at night by the fire, the elderly dwarf knew too well what was going on.

"We must get going now, no time to waste" Thorin announces in his, as usual, gruff voice.

Bilbo attempted to look like he was doing things other than stare at the dwarf king, but being pushed forward by Kili gave him away "C'mon now Master Boggins" Kili chided with him, pronouncing his name wrong once again just to get on his nerves.

Bilbo tried his best to find a spot next to Thorin, but he was just pushed aside as if everyone BUT him should be beside the dwarf Lord. "No not that way- Thorin you'll get them killed!" Bilbo hadn't meant to blurt that out, earning a very hard glare from Thorin.

"And since when, Master burglar, do you decide where and when I'll take my company?" Bilbo tried to hide the shiver that ran down his spine at his words, his heart nearly stopping for a moment with the sheer power the kings voice wielded.

"Since t-there's four guards coming from the hall which you wish to go through?" Bilbo's voice squeaked a little, his ears hot under Thorin's stare.

"Thorin, don't be foolish" Balin whispered into his ear, looking up at him intensely. "We go this way" Thorin motioned for Bilbo to lead, the dwarf kings eyebrows raising when they were led down into the cellar

"And are you trying to trap us in here, halfling?!" Dwalin bellowed, grunting when he received an elbow to the belly. "We do as Bilbo says" Bilbo himself was shocked to hear the sound of his own name come out of Thorin's lips.

"What do we do now?" Bofur swallowed, honestly looking a little scared.

"i-into the barrels" Bilbo blurts, Thorin's big hand pushing Fili into one of the barrels. "Get your bloody heads in!" Thorin orders, the dwarves climbing and shouts could be heard as they attempt to squish their bulky bodies in the wine barrels.

"And what now?" Bofur muttered to no one in particular. "Take a deep breath" Bilbo says and shortly after, the dwarves muffled shouts could be heard with a loud splash, the sleeping guards beginning to awaken.

Bilbo swallowed in fear, eyes widening as he stomps his feet, attempting to get the panel to slide open. "They're getting away!" he could hear not so distant shouting. Just then his breath was taken by water, sending him downstream with the dwarves.

"Well done, burglar" Came Thorins voice along with a very strong hand lifting him up out of the water. "Its alright" The soft shushes were the last thing Bilbo expected from Thorin, but he wasn't just shushing Bilbo's fears, he was shushing his own. When Thorin had done a head count, and Bilbo wasn't there, the weight of an iron fist dropped on his stomach.

"Its all o-" He was cut off by the grunts of an orc, followed by growls and slices of swords and axes. Thorin had just enough time to see the shock and fear in Bilbo's eyes as an orc jumps towards them, a slice and a gasp confirmed Bilbo had just saved his life yet again.

"Well done" Thorin repeats again, this time it came out as a grunt while he tossed a blade into an orcs chest, reaching down and yanking it out.

The  fight continued, Thorin pushing Bilbo down in the barrel but not soon enough, an arrow pierced through Bilbo's shoulder, the Hobbit screaming in pain and gripping Thorins waist. "Bilbo-" Thorin growls and throws a dagger, ending the fight and reaching for the hobbit who was whimpering. "I-I-I'm fine" He whimpered breathlessly as Thorin pulled him to his chest and Bilbo was pretty sure he muttered something like a swear in dwarvish. "Fine- you- get to the land" Thorin yells. "but they-" Fili starts "But nothing! you do as i say!"

 

 

"Its ok Laddie, we'll have you fixed up in no time "Balin says, ignoring Thorin's attempts at asking if he's ok.

"T-Thorin really I'm fine" He smiled, but winces as Balin yanks the arrow from his shoulder. "Ahh!" Bilbo gripped Thorins hand, not even knowing he was that close. "Y-You'll be fine. You fought so well today. I won't ever be able to repay you for what you've done for me" The dwarf whispered, Balin smiling.

"Thorin, He'll be ok but I'm leaving him in your care. Don't trust the others" Thorin looked as if he took it very seriously, not seeing a double meaning behind what Balin said. "I'll make sure you're safe, Burglar." Thorin smiled the smallest of a smile, in fact Bilbo wasn't ever sure he actually smiled, it could have been just his mind playing tricks

"Burglar- there you go again, I haven't stolen anything!" Bilbo tried, looking so adorably confused. "Are you so sure of that, Master baggins?" Thorins blue eyes seemed to pierce right through Bilbo, his breath hitching for a moment.

"W-What?" He felt the redness rush into his ears. "C'mon... let's get you up" Thorin gently rests his hands on his waist, helping him stand. Bilbo looks up a bit "What did you mean?" The confusion was evident. "Surely you can figure out a riddle, Bilbo" That left the little hobbit so confused, sitting where Thorin left him, leaned up against a rock beside Thorin's bed roll. And all he could think of  were  Thorin's words. What did they mean? What were these feelings he had?

 

 

Later that night, while everyone was sleeping and snores filled the silence, Bilbo noticed not everyone was in the clearing. "Thorin?" He whispered, hand reaching out to tap his bed roll, but it was empty.

The hobbit frowned, standing up and looking back at all the dwarves sleeping. Soon he decided to follow the little path the dwarves had made while gathering firewood. He followed it for a while, to the little river they had gone to earlier, to bathe.

"H-" Bilbo starts but then gasps with the sight he's met with. Thorin Oakenshield, bare chest turned towards him with a sword drawn "Little Burglar... is your aim to get yourself killed?" Thorin seemed amused.

"N-N-No" Bilbo swallowed around the lump in his throat, eyes unable to not glance at his body.

"Then why are you not sleeping? You're hurt" Thorin gently placed a hand on his arm after stepping closer.

"I- I woke up, couldn't help but notice you weren't there" He bit his lip. "And you came to find me?" Thorin's smile was tugging on the corners of his mouth.

Bilbo nods softly, looking down away from the kings intense gaze as his ears heat up. "C'mon. Lets sit, shall we? Since we are both awake now." Thorin gently guides him to sit under a large tree, the branches hanging low and dangling to the ground as if to provide them privacy.

"And what about you? What is your reason for being out here so late?" Bilbo presses a little. "Thinking" The dwarf says softly, barely a whisper. "About what? Erebor?" The hobbit knew not of what he was getting himself into.

"No- Well yes, but more on the damage I could cause by taking Erebor back" Thorin whispered, gazing up at the moon now clouded over. "Everyone knows the risks. And are ready to take them" Bilbo nods, not fully understanding.

"What if it is I, who does not wish to take the risk?" Thorin's voice was almost angered. "I- Are you?" Bilbo's brow furrows, but his question was honest.

"I-.... I fear that to sit upon the throne would tear me away from-" Thorin's eyes travel down to his feet as he pauses, his heart heavy with his words. "From what?" The hobbit urges. "From something I hold very dear to me." Thorin answers, looking up into Bilbo's eyes.

"A-And what is that?" Bilbo's throat had gone dry. "Its not **_what_** , Master Baggins. but _who._ " Those words made Bilbo swallow around the lump "A-A-And who is it?"

Thorin chuckled softly at the hobbits words. "Oh dear Burglar, don't you know what you've stolen?" He slowly takes Bilbos hand in his own, calloused thumb stroking the skin.

"I-I fear not" The hobbit couldn't control the shiver going down his spine. "I fear not for the loss of a town on the lake, But I do fear the loss of something as precious to me as you" Thorin's other hand slowly came up to rub his jaw. "I- I simply cannot lose you. I didn't think I could even feel these things. But you've stolen my heart, little Burglar. And I intend to make sure you keep it, as long as I can have yours in return." Bilbo's heart pounds as he tries to take in Thorins words.

"I-I thought I was a fool for feeling the way I do about you. " Bilbo admits softly, trying to dip his head down a bit in shame. But Thorins hand keeps his chin tilted up. "Why?" The king strokes his jaw. "B-Because I'm merely a hobbit. Why would a king want me?" We glances up, eyes full of hope.

"Because you are not just merely a hobbit, dear Bilbo. You've saved me. And I want you... nothing can change that." Thorin's words caused Bilbo to tear up a bit.

"We can continue, or we can go back. But if you come close to getting harmed again, I wont allow us to continue any further. Is that a deal, Master Burglar?" Thorin whispered, lips brushing Bilbo's.

"Y-Yes" Bilbo nods, swallowing a little before Thorin pulls back to press a kiss to his forehead instead. "Lets get back to camp, yes?"Bilbo nods, getting his breathing under control.

Thorin pulls on his shirt again, leading Bilbo back to camp but this time he guides the hobbit to his own bed roll, laying down and patting the spot next to him which causes Bilbo to blush and quickly take the spot. "There you go." Thorins deep voice was soothing as he guides the hobbit to settle against his chest.

"You're safe, my little burglar." Was the last thing Bilbo heard before he drifted to sleep in the dwarf kings arms. Thorin holds him close, glancing around to make sure everyone else was ok as well before pressing a kiss to Bilbo's head. "my Burglar."


End file.
